


I Need to See You

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fix-It, Ian needs Mickey, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey needs Ian he just doesn't want to admit it, Monica comes back, Season 1, sex with feelings, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Monica comes back and Ian runs straight to Mickey. What exactly happened after Mickey told Ian he'd meet him at the Kash and Grab in twenty?





	I Need to See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reimagining of when Kash caught Ian and Mickey fucking in the back cooler. Except Kash never caught them and there's just lots of feelings instead :D
> 
> As always I take prompts and for those who have given me prompts, I promise I'm working on them!

Ian ran as fast as he could. Faster than he ever had. His heart was beating hard, his lungs screaming at him to slow the hell down. But he couldn’t. Monica was back. After five fucking years, she was back. Likely not for long. She was never there for long. But there was a reason they called her Hurricane Monica. Ian was choking back tears as he ran, not even know where the hell he was running to until he was up the stairs and standing in front of the front door. Mickey’s front door. He hesitated for only a second before banging his fist loudly on the door, hard enough to make his knuckles burn. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey asked around the cigarette between his lips, glaring at the boy on the other side of the door. 

“I need to see you,” Ian said hurriedly, struggling to get the words out as he tried to breathe normally. 

“Not a good time,” Mickey told him, glancing over his shoulder as he dad shouted something he couldn’t quite make out. Terry had been in a shit mood since he got up that morning which had Mickey on edge like it always did. His old man hadn’t snapped yet, but Mickey knew it was coming. 

“I-I don’t know where else to go,” Ian said, bottom lip trembling. 

Mickey took a second to really look at the kid standing on his front stoop. His whole body was shaking and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Fuck, he looked like he’d seen a ghost. Or worse. Mickey glanced over his shoulder one more time, leaning further out the door so Terry wouldn’t hear him. 

“I thought you were workin today,” he said, voice softer than it had been. 

Ian nodded. 

“Linda’s gonna have my ass. I-I’m supposed to be there now,” Ian told him, hands tugging at his jacket nervously. 

Mickey chewed his bottom lip, knowing he should tell the kid to fuck off. They weren’t boyfriends. They were just fucking. But the way Ian was looking at him, like he  _ needed _ him, tugged at Mickey’s heartstrings. No one had ever looked at him like that. He sighed, nodding his head curtly. 

“I’ll meet you there in twenty,” he told the redhead, closing the door in the other boy’s face. If Ian looked at him like that for a second longer Mickey couldn’t trust himself not to say something stupid. Or  _ do _ something stupid. Like kiss him. 

Terry was sitting on the couch, chugging a beer when Mickey walked through the living room to get to his bedroom. He spared Mickey a glance, but said nothing. Mickey quietly thanked whatever deity was looking out for him that his father seemed to be in some semblance of a good mood, as he hastily pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf snug around his neck. 

“Be back later,” he said quickly, rushing out the door before Terry could grill him on where he was headed. Not that he usually cared where any of his kids were or what they got up to, but Mickey had a feeling if Terry knew he was headed to meet up with his fuckbuddy who happened to be another boy, he wouldn’t be so nonchalant. 

Mickey got to the Kash and Grab a couple minutes early, but took his time, finishing his cigarette and watching Ian through the door from across the street. The kid was behind the counter, fidgeting with gum display and checking his watch every few seconds. Mickey swallowed. Just how far gone on him was this kid? The thug shook the thought from his head. No. It wasn’t like that. Gallagher just needed to blow off steam. He’d gone to Mickey for a fuck. That’s it. At least, that’s what he told himself as he stepped through the door.

Ian was up and around the counter the second he saw Mickey, flipping the sign and locking the door before heading to the back room, knowing that the older boy would follow. As soon as Mickey walked into the back cooler Ian was on him, ripping his jacket off him and tugging at his scarf. 

“Ey, where’s the fire?” Mickey asked. Not that he minded when Ian took charge like this. He liked a little manhandling, but the kid’s hands were shaking so hard he couldn’t even get Mickey’s belt undone. Mickey rolled his eyes, placing his hands over Ian’s to stop him. “Slow down, man. I’m not goin anywhere,” Mickey told him. 

Ian opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. Then he was pushing away from Mickey, pacing back and forth across the cooler. 

“My mom’s back,” he said suddenly. 

Mickey frowned. He’d kind of forgotten Frank had a wife. He vaguely remembered seeing Frank stumbling around with a blonde woman a while back, but that was years ago. Everyone in the neighborhood knew Fiona took care of the Gallagher clan, so he’d assumed the Mom was out of the picture. 

“Fucking, Monica. I don’t understand why she’s here! We’ve been doing fine without her. Just fucking fine!” Ian snapped, dragging his hands through his hair. “She only comes back when she wants something? And do you know what she wants this time? My little brother! She wants to take Liam away and start a family with her new girlfriend. Oh my god, what if she really does take him?”

Ian was hysterical at this point, his voice rising until he was practically yelling. Mickey didn’t know what to do. This was so far out of his comfort zone. Ian wasn’t even making sense at this point, talking so fast Mickey was only picking up bits and pieces. “Selfish bitch,” “starting a new family, leaving us behind,” “why doesn’t she want me?” That last one made Mickey pause because holy fuck did that hit close to home. He remembered asking himself the same question when his mom left for good. He couldn’t have been older than eight or nine. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ian stopped pacing, standing in the middle of the floor and struggling to breathe. 

“Whoa, hey, Gallagher, you gotta breathe,” Mickey said, grabbing Ian by the shoulders and giving him a shake. It didn’t do anything. Ian’s eyes were wide when they met Mickey’s, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. “Come on man, breathe!”

“I-I-I c-can’t,” Ian managed, hands balled into fists as he stared pleadingly at the older boy. 

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He slapped Ian hard across the face, knowing it would hurt, but hoping it would be enough to snap him out of it. Ian’s eyes went wider, his bottom lip starting to tremble and then he was crying. Fucking bawling and shit that is so not what Mickey thought was gonna happen. Mickey knew better than to cry when Terry hit him. Boys weren’t supposed to cry. Apparently Ian didn’t get the memo. 

Ian leaned back against the cooler, hiding his face in his hands and sobbing so loud Mickey was surprised half the fucking block hadn’t come in to see what was happening. He needed to do something fast or the kid was gonna choke on his saliva or something and pass out on the floor and Mickey so didn’t want to have to explain what he was doing in the back cooler with Ian Gallagher. Slapping hadn’t worked. Too harsh maybe? A very dangerous thought pushed its way into Mickey’s brain. One he knew he should have pushed away, but hey, desperate times. 

“Fuck,” Mickey cursed under his breath, crossing the room, grabbing a hold of Ian’s wrists and yanking the boy’s hands away from his face. Ian stared up at him with big weepy eyes and Mickey did the only think he could. 

He kissed him. 

It was a little awkward, since Ian was still crying and his mouth was open a little bit so their teeth clacked together, but there was no mistaking what it was. A kiss. Mickey had kissed him. Sure it only lasted a few seconds, and then Mickey had pulled away, running a hand through his hair and refusing to look at Ian, but Mickey. Had. Kissed. Him. Ian’s mind was playing that one thought over and over again on loop as he felt his breathing start to even out and the tears stopped falling. 

“You kissed me,” he said dumbly, when his voice returned. 

Mickey snorted, running his thumb nervously over his bottom lip. 

“Yeah. So?” he challenged, still avoiding Ian’s eye. 

Ian sniffled once, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Jesus christ, stop crying already,” he grumbled.  

“Gonna kiss me again if I do?” Ian challenged. 

Mickey’s head shot up, his eyes locking with the redheads. Ian arched a brow at him, daring him to do it. Honestly he looked a little ridiculous since there were still a few stray tears sliding down his face and his nose was dripping. Mickey chewed his bottom lip. He’d kissed him once. Not like he could take it back. Fuck it. 

Mickey stepped into Ian’s space, fisting the front of his shirt and crashing his mouth against the taller boys. And,  _ oh _ , it was so much better with Ian kissing him back. Jesus, what was he thinking not letting the younger boy kiss him before now? He groaned into the kiss as Ian tangled his fingers in Mickey’s hair, dragging him closer as he slipped his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. It was hot and fast and full of pent up frustration, just like it always was between them. 

Ian had stopped thinking about Monica the second Mickey’s lips were on his. God, he’d been thinking about this since they started whatever this thing was between them. Mickey said it was just fucking, but the way he was licking into Ian’s mouth and clawing at his back trying to pull him in closer said something completely different. Ian moaned when he felt Mickey’s hard on brush against his through their jeans. He snaked a hand down to grab at Mickey’s ass, slotting a leg between the thug’s so they could grind against each other. Mickey broke the kiss, breathing hard against Ian’s lips. 

“Fuck, you gotta get on me man. Don’t wanna come in my jeans,” Mickey murmured, though he didn’t stop shoving his hips against Ian’s. 

The redhead nodded, pushing Mickey back so that he could rip his shirt off. The thug took took a moment to appreciate Ian’s bare chest, something he never allowed himself to do. But hey, he was already breaking all his rules. Tomorrow things would go back to normal. They  _ had  _ to. But today, he was gonna do whatever the hell he wanted to. Mickey reached out, mapping out Ian’s beautifully toned chest and abs, the corner of his mouth twitching into almost a smile when Ian’s breath hitched and his body quivered. 

“Mickey what-

“Shut up,” Mickey snapped, leaning forward to suck one of Ian’s nipples into his mouth. He lapped at it until it pebbled under his tongue, then switched to nibbling while he rolled the other between his fingers. 

“O- _ oh _ ,” Ian moaned, almost sounding surprised that it felt good. It made Mickey’s stomach clench at the thought that he might be the first one to touch Ian this way. He curled his fingers in Mickey’s hair, using his grip to pull him up into a searing kiss, shoving his tongue past the older boy’s lips and making him shiver. “W-wanna fuck you,” Ian murmured against Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey nodded, working his belt open and shoving down his jeans and boxers, bending over the counter. Ian bit his lip, fighting back a groan at Mickey’s eagerness. He snagged the lube and condoms that he kept stashed behind the cooler, wasting no time in slicking up two fingers and pressing them into Mickey. 

“Jesus christ,” Mickey hissed, back arching at the intrusion. 

“Too much?” Ian asked, worried he’d hurt him in his haste. Mickey shook his head, pushing his ass back against Ian’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. Ian used his other hand to push Mickey’s sweater up, kissing and licking at the knobs of his spine as he worked his fingers inside the older boy, scissoring them back and forth. 

“E-enough. Just get on me,” Mickey grunted. He needed Ian inside him like, yesterday. 

Ian cursed, pulling his fingers out and rolling a condom over his cock, fumbling a little in his eagerness. He slicked himself up with more lube, one hand gripping Mickey’s hip as he pushed inside, not stopping until he was all the way inside the other boy. 

“Are you o-

“Fucking move!” Mickey snarled. 

The redhead did as he was told, pulling almost all the way out of Mickey before slamming back in again. Mickey gripped the bars of the metal shelf above the cooler, using the leverage to shove back against Ian, forcing the boy deeper. Ian kissed at Mickey’s neck, breath catching as he started to thrust into the other boy in earnest, feeling drunk on the sounds Mickey was letting out. Mickey wasn’t loud like this. He was all subtle hitches of breath and choked back grunts, but now he was whimpering with every thrust of Ian’s hips, not caring how loud he was getting. And fuck if it didn’t make Ian even harder inside of him. 

“S-so good Mickey, fuck,” Ian breathed against the thug’s neck. 

“Harder,” Mickey ordered, “W-want it harder. Wanna feel you w-when I’m in bed later, replayin this over and over and, oh fuck! Right there!” Mickey howled, throwing his head back to rest on Ian’s shoulder. 

Ian was having a hard time keeping himself quiet at this point as he grabbed a hold of the shelf, just above where Mickey’s hands were, so he could pound into him faster, harder, nailing Mickey’s prostate with every press of his hips. He thought about putting his hands over Mickey’s, but thought it might be too intimate. That it might be the thing that tipped the scales and made Mickey revert back to his usual standoffish self. He chanced running his thumb over Mickey’s knuckles first on one hand and then on the other, then went back to gripping the bars, too chicken to go for it. Mickey huffed in annoyance. 

“Hold my hands,” he said quietly. 

Ian was so surprised he almost stopped moving. 

“W-what?” he asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly. 

“Jesus, hold my damn hands if it’ll make you feel better, fuck,” he snapped, glaring at Ian over his shoulder. It was meant to be menacing, Ian was sure, but the blush staining the older boy’s cheeks lessened the effect that glare usually had. 

Ian did as he was told, curling his fingers around Mickey’s and burying his face between the boy’s shoulder blades. God, he loved it like this. Mickey was giving himself over to Ian completely to take what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ . 

“I’m close,” Ian warned through gritted teeth. 

Mickey nodded, using what little leverage he had to shove back against Ian. 

“M-me too. Make me come. Please, I need to,” Mickey begged, so pent up at this point that he didn’t even care how desperate he sounded. 

Ian let go of one of Mickey’s hands, reaching down and closing his fist around Mickey’s leaking cock. Mickey curled his fingers around Ian’s, keeping his grip tight around him, fucking forward into his fist half a dozen times before he was spilling over Ian’s fingers with a long whine. His body went rigid as he came, tightening around Ian just enough to send him over the edge as well. 

Ian had barely caught his breath when Mickey was shoving him off and yanking up his jeans. They dressed in silence, like they always did, but the air between them was different now. Mickey was trying to fight it, but when Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey’s scarf and dragged him in for one last kiss, he went willingly. He kissed like it was the first time and the last time, leaving Ian hungry for more when he pulled away. 

“I’ll see you later,” Mickey grumbled, heading for the door. Ian smiled, tucking his shirt into his jeans to regain some sense of propriety before he went back out to the register. “Hey.”

Ian jumped at Mickey’s voice, looking up to see the boy with his hand ready to push the door to the fridge open. 

“Don’t, uh, don’t let your mom get to you okay? It’s...whatever her problem is, it’s not your fault,” Mickey said quietly. 

Ian blinked at him in surprise. 

“Yeah...thanks, Mick,” Ian said, smiling shyly. 

“Whatever,” Mickey huffed, leaving without another word. 

Ian smiled, taking a moment to himself to lean back against the cooler and process what just happened. Something had shifted between them and even if Mickey went back to busting his balls and pretending they were just fuck buddies, Ian knew better. He figure that was enough for now. Who the hell needed Monica when Mickey Milkovich existed?


End file.
